


Leaning on a Friend

by asheningot



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is fangirl, But Zen can help, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Jumin is distraught without his cat, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Zen finds a distressed Jumin outside of his apartment building, desperately searching for his dearest Elizabeth 3rd. Zen tries his best to help his friend, but wasn't prepared for the type of comfort Jumin was looking for. But it wasn't completely unwanted.





	1. Disappearing Feline's

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested that I write more mystic messenger fanfic so I couldn't refuse, but it's been soooo long since I've played the game!!! So apologies if the characterizations are completely off, but at least I tried??? Also apologies for the grammar mistakes because I did not proof read this in any way shape or form. But I hope you enjoy!!!

He had checked every nook and cranny of the dingy, trash filled alleys surrounding his apartment building. He jumped at every clatter, looking frantically for the source of the commotion, hoping. But the large rat that was responsible for knocking the metal trash can lid down to the ground bared no resemblance to his dear Elizabeth 3rd. 

How she had managed to not only escape her cat carrier but also bolt past the building doorman and out into the dangers of the city Jumin was still unsure. But all that mattered now was finding his dear pet before something terrible happened to her. 

Finding nothing to indicate that she had chosen that pathway for her unplanned adventure, Jumin turned and headed across the street to the rolling hills and pathways of the park, hoping that she has not yet wandered too far. 

He was so focused on watching the ground for his white haired feline when he reached the other side of the road that he completely missed the man trying to great him. Jumin felt a hand grasp his shoulder and turned to see a familiar face.

“Zen, I’m sorry but I am quite busy. Elizabeth 3rd ran away,” Jumin explained, walking into the park without waiting for the other RFA members reply. 

“Really? That’s horrible! I’ll help you look,” Zen said, quickening his pace to match the frantic businessman’s. 

Jumin didn’t reply, he simply continued on with his search, Zen in tow.

They wandered the smooth dirt trails of the park for three hours. Sunset had long come and passed, leaving them to search in the pale moonlight. 

At nearly one in the morning Zen pleaded, “Let’s go get some sleep, we can continue the search in the morning or perhaps she has returned home.” 

“No, she has to be close by,” Jumin demanded, and Zen saw how much the cats absence was weighing on the usually cold businessman. His usually impeccable suit has dirt clinging to it and he had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, his tie long shoved in his pocket. In any other circumstance, Zen would have gloated at Jumin’s disheveled appearance, however Zen only felt more sorrowful for his friend. 

Zen placed his hand on Jumin’s shoulder, “She wouldn’t want you to strain yourself for her sake, come on.”

Jumin simply nodded and allowed the actor to lead him back to his apartment. The doorman opened the door for the weary pair knowingly. 

Zen saw Jumin to his door then turned to leave, but Jumin’s hand stopped him. He whispered a quiet thank you before letting the actor return to his late night journey home.  
——

Zen: Elizabeth 3rd is missing, if you see her please get her back to Jumin  
~~~Jaehee and 707 have entered the chat~~~  
Jaehee: Oh dear, he’s going to lose it if she isn’t found. I will assemble a task force to find her first thing in the morning.  
707: My precious baby is missing? I’ll start looking right away  
707: But Zen, why do you care? You hate that cat.  
Jaehee: No he doesn’t. He sends her a birthday present every year  
Zen: Jaehee!!!  
707: ….  
707: Information stored for future blackmail purposes  
~~~Zen has left the chat~~~


	2. Unexpected Visitor

The scene Zen had expected to come home to see was of peace and quiet engulfing his modestly furnished apartment. Instead he found, upon unlocking his front door, a rustling sound emanating from his kitchen, his only indication, beyond the leather briefcase sitting by his door, that something was amiss. 

Zen quietly crept along the wall to peer into his kitchen, despite his better judgement to turn around and bolt outside to call the police. But upon seeing the gentleman in his kitchen wearing a suit with a striped shirt underneath he was glad that he didn’t go with his first instinct. He wasn’t Jumin’s biggest fan, but that didn’t mean that Zen wanted to see him go to jail.

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!” Zen exclaimed as he turned the corner into his kitchen. 

“Where do you keep your wine?” Jumin asked in response, not the least bit phased by Zen’s angry question.

Zen sighed angrily. “I don’t have any, there’s beer in the fridge. Now why are you in my apartment and maybe a better question is how did you get in?”

Jumin scoffed. “Of course you only have beer, I forgot how bad you taste in alcohol is. As to how I got in, I have keys to all the RFA members residences as a safety precaution.”

“I do not have bad taste in alcohol, I have cheap taste, there’s a difference,” Zen retorted. He wasn’t even going to bother asking about the keys, it wasn’t worth it since Jumin was unlikely to give him a straight answer.

“Why are you here?” Zen asked as Jumin opened the fridge and grabbed two beers out. Jumin opened them and poured them each in a glass, handing one to Zen before answering.

“Because my apartment is empty without Elizabeth.” 

Zen felt a shock wave go through his heart. So, he is human after all. “No luck finding her then?”

Jumin shook his head, confirming Zen’s suspicions. 

“Uhhhh, well, make yourself at home. I need to go shower.” Zen quickly retreated to what he hoped was the sanctity of his bathroom, but considering that Jumin had already rummaged through his entire kitchen, Zen wasn’t entirely sure. 

Once the door was closed, and locked, Zen pulled out his phone. He considered the messenger app for a minute, but fearing 707 teasings, instead decided to text Jaehee directly.

Zen: HELP, Jumin is in my living room!!!  
Jaehee: At least he isn’t in mine this time.   
Zen: Jaehee! Not helping.  
Jaehee: I would say I’m sorry, but I am grateful for the break.   
Jaehee: Why is he there?  
Zen: Because his apartment is empty without Elizabeth  
Zen: Any updates on the cat’s location?  
Jaehee: Sadly no. The task force has no idea as to her location.  
Zen: Ugh… stupid furball.   
Zen: Keep me in the loop.   
Zen: Any tips for getting your boss out of my apartment?   
Jaehee: ….  
Jaehee: ….  
Jaehee: No  
Zen: Ugggggghhhhhh

Zen was distracted by a bang at the door followed by a, “Are you done in there? Your beer is getting warm.” 

“Uh, not yet. It takes a lot of preening to look as good as me.” Zen could almost hear Jumin roll his eyes, but the response apparently satisfied the businessman as he said nothing else. 

Zen quickly jumped into the shower and washed, afraid of what the distraught businessman would do to his apartment if left unattended. 

Zen walked out into the living room still drying his hair with a towel. “The bathroom is all yours if you need it.”  
“No, thank you.” 

“Then why did you disturb my shower??” 

“I was lonely.” Jaehee, you better find that cat soon or else this jerk is going to become a permanent fixture in my apartment. 

“Well I’m certain you wouldn’t have wanted to be around me if I stank,” Zen replied. Normally he would have unleashed his anger on the trust fund kid, however he just looked so, so… like a lost puppy. Zen shook his head to get that heart breaking image out of his head, but as soon as he looked back at Jumin, the way his bangs draped across his face and the sadness in his honey colored eyes, Zen almost couldn’t control the urge to hug him. 

Instead he flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to have something to fill the awkward silence.


	3. Elizabeth (and Love) is Found

Zen was surprised at how many questions Jumin asked while watching TV. It was like the businessman had never watched TV before. And Zen had to admit, he was in his element explaining the different acting techniques used and how they created some of the special effects. Jumin listened intently, as if hanging on to Zen’s every word and Zen had to admit, it was overall a relaxing evening. Talking to trust fund kid almost felt, natural. 

And then Jumin shattered it when he went to the bathroom and came out wearing his pajama’s. 

“What…. What are you doing?!”

Jumin stared at him with the same sad look in his eyes. “Getting ready for bed of course. It is late after all.” 

After a short argument, and many unfair uses of puppy dog eyes on Jumin’s part, Zen relented to letting the businessman stay the night. 

Zen: Jaeheeeeeee!!!!  
Zen: Seven!! Someone find that cat!!  
~~~ 707 has joined the chat~~~  
707: Lol   
707: What’s wrong Zen?  
Zen: What’s wrong is that Jumin decided to crash my apartment for his own personal sleepover.  
707: ….  
707: ….  
707: My otp is spending the night together  
707: Best day ever!  
Zen:ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ  
~~~ Jumin has entered the chat ~~~  
Jumin: Zen, please come to bed.  
707: OMG!!!   
Zen: ….  
Zen: STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!  
Jumin: ?  
Zen: *sighs*  
~~~ Zen has left the chat ~~~

“I am not sleeping with you!” Zen shouted from the living room. 

Jumin came out to the doorway between the living room and the bedroom. “I don’t understand both how you do not have a guest room and your hesitance to share a bed for the purposes of rest.” 

Zen could imagine how red his face was, but he was trying to ignore it. For the purposes of rest, ha. Not when he had the audacity to look that cute in matching pajama’s. Whoa, bad train of thought. Zen rolled over, pulling the blanket he had scavenged from the closet closer to him. “You’re the guest, therefore you get the bed.” Zen hoped that was the end of the conversation, but Jumin wasn’t having it. 

“Stop being stubborn and come to bed this instant or I will make you,” Jumin ordered, his voice calm but his breathing betrayed his anger. 

Zen sucked in a deep breath. “Why are you really here? I get being lonely, but why me?” 

“Because your presence is soothing and your conversation is stimulating. And, because…” Jumin mumbled the rest of the sentence in a voice too low for the actor to hear. 

Zen perched up on the couch. “What was the last part?”

Jumin turned his head away. “Because I like you, in a romantic way.” 

Zen fell back down onto the couch. “Your seduction skills need work.” 

“I was not…” Jumin paused. “That would have been highly inappropriate had you not known my feelings, I was not trying to seduce you. I merely felt guilty for forcing you out of your bed.” 

Zen was staring directly at the ceiling, trying not think about how cute Jumin was when he was not hiding his emotions. “And now?”

“If you were agreeable, we could use the bed for slightly different activities.” 

The actor tried to slow his heart rate down so he could actually think Jumin’s proposition through, but he took the vivacious beating to mean yes despite his head not being able to function. 

“Do these activities involve cuddling and kissing?”

Jumin laughed, “If you wish.” 

“I like you too, for whatever reason you jerk. I hope you don’t hog the sheets,” Zen lamented, cocooning himself in the blanket when he stood up to journey to the bedroom. 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never shared a bed before.” 

Zen stopped in front of Jumin, still leaning in the doorway. “God, stop being so cute, it’s not fair.” 

“How else would I make you fall for me?”

“Jerk,” Zen muttered, bringing their lips together for a chaste kiss. “Shut up and cuddle me before I change my mind.”

\-----

Jaehee: Zen, I’m so sorry I was unable to contact you sooner.  
Jaehee: But we have found Elizabeth 3rd and she is safely back at Jumin’s apartment.  
~~~ 707 and Yoosung have joined the chat ~~~  
707: Don’t bother them, they’re on a date.  
Yoosung: What? No they’re not, Jumin broke into Zen’s apartment.   
707: Oh yeah and how long do you think it will be until they read this text??   
Jaehee: I hope it’s soon, I can’t believe Jumin was so inconsiderate to force himself into Zen’s apartment.  
707: And his heart. Just how will this love story end?  
Yoosung: Seven, are you feeling okay?  
707: I’m fine. Good night all.   
707: Don’t stay up too late love birds.  
~~~ 707 has left the chat ~~~  
Yoosung: What is Seven talking about?  
Jaehee: I honestly don’t know.   
~~~ Jaehee and Yoosung have left the chat ~~~

8:00 AM

Jumin: Thank you for finding my dearest Elizabeth 3rd. I will be home momentarily to take care of her.  
~~~ Jaehee has entered the chat ~~~  
Jaehee: I have been trying to call you all night! Please come take your cat!  
~~~ 707 and Zen have entered the chat ~~~  
707: Told you so.  
Zen: You know nothing Seven, stop causing trouble.  
Zen: I am glad you found Elizabeth Jaehee.   
707: You’d be more angry if I wasn’t right  
Zen: SEVEN!  
Jaehee: Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh, I hope it was at least some what good. Now I have to go replay the game so rip my nonexistent free time!


End file.
